1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope for microsurgery mounted on a floor stand or suspended from a ceiling mount, with a viewing element, an eyepiece, an objective, a beam divider disposed between the viewing element and a magnification power changer, in which the microscope is swivelably disposed in a mounting bracket or suspension mount in such a way that a microscope swivel axis lies in the beam divider exit axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Already in U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,057, such a microscope is described which is comprised of a plurality of modularly assembled elements whose selection is adapted to the specific requirement or purpose. Depending on additional peripheral equipment, microscopes are constantly becoming more voluminous and heavier, for which reason operating microscopes, as a rule, are mounted or suspended from suspension mounts, in many cases on the ceiling. This also facilitates the incorporation of an electromotive positional adjustment means, which is also used for focusing.
In order to make certain that additional supports components, such as cameras, movie cameras or television cameras or other co-viewer devices do not constitute an obstruction for the microscope operator when the microscope is swiveled, it is proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,057 to swivelably dispose the microscope in a suspension mount, in which case the microscope swivel axis is Located in the beam divider exit axis. It is ensured in particular hereby that the additional supports components, such as cameras or movie cameras or such like, when the microscope is swiveled, have merely to be rotated but not displaced longitudinally, which would require an additional expenditure of energy.
The technical problem of the present invention consists in developing further the aforementioned microscope for microsurgery to the effect that the expenditure of energy necessary for a positional change of the microscope is minimized further so that the handling of the microscope is simplified.